


Walk

by SniperMoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Another pre-BBC Sherlock, Inspired by a picture, Jim has FEELINGS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: Pre-BBC Sherlock, (spoiler!) Sebastian Moran dies.This is another scenario that I dreamed up to fit this prompt. It's inspired by a wonderful piece of fanart.





	Walk

A coldness set in as the sniper slipped to the floor, clutching his stomach, lifeblood seeping through his fingers. His other hand shot up to cover his mouth as he coughed, his face scrunching up with the pain of it. Pulling his hand away, he stared at the crimson there as he felt the warmth drip down his chin.  
Great.  
This was exactly what they needed right now.

The sound of gunshots rang in his ears, the last dying groans of men nearby falling to their ends. He heard footsteps, slow and determined, heading straight for him. Opening his eyes slowly, a sort of relief flooded him when he saw that familiar face.  
"Hey, boss," he breathed, putting on a grin as he attempted to sit up straighter.  
The man glared in return, leaning down over his sniper, assessing the damage. Gunshot wound to the abdomenal area, blood from the mouth, difficulty breathing, clear trouble with consciousness.  
He was fading fast.  
The glare slipped away, replaced by a forced little smile that would never reach his eyes. "How do you feel, tiger?" He knew the answer, but this would also be a judging factor.

Sebastian coughed again, spattering his hand once more with blood. "Feel just fine boss. How bad is it?"

"You'll walk it off by morning, dear," the consulting criminal replied, keeping his voice level and controlled as he knelt down, carefully straddling his sniper's lap. He knew his actions would give away the lie of his words. He'd never get his suit messed if Sebastian were to walk this off so easily. Carefully, he reached forward and pressed his pale, slightly trembling hands to the bleeding hole in his beloved sniper's side. "Bloody fool..." He murmured softly, his smile fading just as quickly as it had come.  
Sebastian chuckled weakly, taking labored breaths, his stormy eyes looking up to his boss' face. "Was that...a pun?" He teased lightly before coughing again, wincing as he did so. "I'm not gonna make it to morning...am I?" He whispered, blinking slowly. He could feel the numbness seeping through his bones, stemming from the area warm with blood, and Jim's hand.  
Narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow, Jim fought back the urge to smack his tiger for saying such a thing at a time like this. "Now's not a time for games, tiger. Daddy's thinking," he hissed, keeping pressure on the offending wound. It couldn't end this way. There was so much more he had planned, so much more in store for Sebastian and himself. They'd barely scratched the surface.

Jim was pulled from the saddening thoughts by the sounds of voices, footsteps. The enemy backup had arrived, it seemed. "Dammit," he hissed under his breath. It would be too dangerous to move Sebastian in this state, and honestly it would slow down his escape. But he couldn't just leave the man here like this. He had to--  
"Give me your gun," Sebastian's words broke through the consulting criminal's train of thought and he turned his confused gaze to his sniper.  
"My gun?" He replied, brow furrowed. He couldn't seriously mean to--  
"They're closing in quick. All they have to do is follow the trail of bodies and they'll find us," Sebastian paused to take a few unhindered breaths before continuing. "I can't move, and moving me would be a bad idea. I'll only slow you down and you NEED to get out of here. So leave me a gun and get out. I'll hold them off until I can't hold myself up," he added, putting on a sad little half smile.  
"Don't be an id--"  
"You know it's the best course of action here, Jim, so don't give me that shit. Don't argue with me. Just this fucking once..." The look Sebastian gave him just then could almost be called reprimanding, if it weren't so hindered by the clear fact that he was slipping away.  
Instead of arguing the matter any further, Jim pulled his gun and handed it over to the other man, searching his worn face for a moment. "Sebastian I--"  
"Get out of here, Jim. No time for sentiments," he snapped. He wouldn't see Jim die over him, not if he could help it. "Go...And don't look back for even a second," he added, his voice a bit more soft this time.  
The spider king clenched his jaw, biting his tongue from how he would normally yell at his tiger for such back talk. Swallowing it back, he quickly leaned in and pressed a kiss to the man's lips. He savored it for a moment, even the metallic taste of blood on the man's lips, before pushing himself up and turning. He hesitated for just a moment as he heard those footsteps and accompanying shouts closing in. He was about to change his mind, turn and die with his sniper, when he caught the reflection of Sebastian's glare in the glass across the way. He nodded firmly and pushed off into a sprint, getting away as quickly as he could to slip away into the shadowy underground.  
Sebastian watched the retreating figure of his boss, the warm ghost of his kiss still on his chapped lips. A small smile cracked them as he cocked the gun and closed his eyes, breathing. 'Be safe, Magpie,' he thought as he heard the steps round the corner. Without hesitating, he open fired, an image of Jim still firmly in his mind.

The sound of gunfire trailed away as Jim got further and further from the building. He didn't stop running until he was miles away and panting. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he told himself it was from the wind biting at his eyes as he ran and not because--  
A buzz from his pocket interrupted his thoughts and the spider king scrambled to free his phone from its confines.

'Mission accimplsihed boss. Betterve made jt out. Be safr. I llve y  
-sm'  
The message cut out, and though he waited for another to follow it, none came. Jim stared at the screen and he wasn't aware of the time passing as he did. Sebastian was...He was gone.  
The Tiger and the Magpie had suddenly become simply, the Magpie.  
He felt a tightness in his chest as he clutched his phone to himself, squeezing his eyes closed. He wouldn't cry, couldn't.  
This wasn't how it was meant to end. This wasn't how he was supposed to go. They had years still, and Jim was always meant to be the one to die first. That had always been the plan.  
With Sebastian gone, everything changed. Everything was different. Jim opened his eyes, something in them having darkened to reflect that something inside of him had been broken.  
He had lost the one person in this world that had mattered for more than a moment. Had lived up to his purpose until the end.  
Therefore, the world would pay for his loss. He would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not add onto this at a later point


End file.
